Rook (Prime Universe)
Rook is Ben Tennysons partner in Ben primes Universe. He and Ben are now teamed up with Jon since he is now been left to train in Ben Primes Universe by Azmuth. Appearance Rook is the same as the canon Rook. Personality Same as canon Rook. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Rook. Biography Same as canon Rook. Appearances Rooks appears in most episodes * Jon's Mentor * Gemstone * Fame Issues * Alien 4 (Cameo) * Ultimatrix Problems Relationships Ben Tennyson - He is Ben's partner since Kevin and Gwen left Ben's team. Ben wasn't fond of Rook, but over time, he grew to like Rook as his partner. Jon Marron - He has a good relationship with Jon. He trains him in hand to hand combat. Trivia * According to Derrick J. Wyatt: ** Rook possesses some feline attributes, such as having fur.2 ** Rook's name is based on Cartoon Network's Rick Blanco.3 ** Rook is a little older than Ben.4 ** Rook partly hates chili fries because of the taste. ** Rook likes healthy and nutritious fresh foods like Smoothies and Steamed Tofu and Wheat Germ with Algae. However, in Breakpoint Rook developed a considerable liking towards meatball subs. * According to Rook, Ben saved the Universe only 3 times. It is the official count. * According to Rook Shar, a lot of female Revonnahganders are infatuated with Rook. * Tramm Wigzell, the executive producer of Omniverse, considers Ben to be an "all experience, but no training" type of Plumber while he considers Rook to be an "all training, but no experience" type of Plumber. He mentions that their partnership will be beneficial in covering their weaknesses. * Rook thought Alien X was something made up by fans of Ben on the Extranet. This was the case until''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies''. However after Ben recreated the universe, he went back to believing Alien X is a legend until he sees Celestialsapiens in Universe Vs. Tennyson. * It was revealed in Bros In Space, that Rook's first name is actually his family name on Revonnah, so his given name is Blonko. * Rook is similar to Starfire on Teen Titans. Both lived on another planet and now inhabit Earth. Also, both of them are not familiar with expressions people from Earth use and forego the use of contractions, Rook because it is against Revonnah's customs and Starfire because she tends to speak formally. * Some unused designs for Rook were re-used for residents of Undertown.5 * It was shown in O Mother, Where Art Thou? and Max's Monster that Rook is a big fan of Sandra and Max's cooking. * In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, it seems that Rook didn't remember about him being aZombie Clown until Driba and Blukic told him about it. * Rook suffers from two running gags throughout the series. His Proto-TRUK is continually wrecked likeKevin's Car and he seems to always attract unwanted affections from criminal females such asFistina and Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle